how i survived being five
by fanboysupreme99
Summary: A crazy lunatic teacher-who is most likely a goddess-captures innocent demigod kids at a daycare! Percy and Co. must sneak in...by three of them turning into five-year-olds! How will Percy ever survive? Sequel to "The GenderBender Prank". T just because.
1. Chapter 1

a/n i dont own the first 12 chapters of this story, the writer of it just stopped writing and i decided to finish where she left off. check out her profile at longlastingdreams on fanfiction i also dont own any pjo characters

Annabeth was in the Athena cabin, watching television. Tons of monsters were always attacking the borders for some reason, even without the use of electronics. This went on for several weeks, until the Stoll brothers asked if they could use phones inside camp borders. Chiron had said no –of course—but when the Stolls protested that monsters were already attacking, Chiron had allowed it.

The Stolls now ran their own personal business in selling electronics to cabins: phones, TVs, IPods. You name it, they had it. The two brothers had originally charged Annabeth over five-hundred dollars for a flat screen TV, but when she said she could arrange an appointment with Clarisse just for them, they gave it to her for free. After the prank they had pulled, Travis and Connor owed her—big time.

Annabeth casually flipped through the channels. She didn't feel like watching Discovery Channel or Cartoon Network, so she turned to the News station. She leaned back in the recliner and watched the reporter give the latest news.

The rest of the Athena cabin had went to the campfire, but she didn't feel like going. She just wanted to relax for a while without a care in the world. She started to fall asleep.

_This is the life, _she thought to herself as she sighed out loud.

She tuned out the reporter for a moment, but jolted back up to watch him as he said something that had worried her.

"The former teacher at Nursery Times Daycare is still on the loose." The reporter announced. "After going insane and _killing _one of the children, she ran into the woods and wasn't found again. Our police officers are still trying to find her, saying they may have a clue as to where she is hiding.

On a happy note—"

Annabeth turned it off. She had heard enough.

The camp had been following this case for a long time, thinking the teacher might have been an overwhelmed goddess. They sent demigods to go on a quest to find her (and find out if she was a goddess) and take her to Camp, but none of them came back.

Grover had gone to the daycare a few months ago, claiming that small demigod children were being taken care of there. When one of them was killed, they sent people to save the kids from the crazy teacher, but she had already run off.

Chiron stopped sending half-bloods there because of the big chance of them getting killed.

Annabeth and Percy had tried to protest that the little demigods needed help, but Chiron said they were probably staying away from the daycare, with their mortal parent.

They also tried to tell him _they _could find the teacher, but Chiron told them it was too dangerous.

Everyone in camp had stopped asking to go on that quest because Chiron was so stressed with all of the monsters attacking Camp Half-Blood's defenses.

So there Annabeth was, trying to find evidence that the lunatic teacher was a crazy goddess.

Someone rapped on the Cabin 6's door. Annabeth got up and opened it. There stood the rest of her cabin, smiling and laughing as always. She greeted them and they entered the cabin. It got much louder as some people sat in front of the television to watch Adventure Time, while some played chess and checkers. Malcolm walked up to Annabeth and started talking about the newest monster assaulting technique he had learned.

"Awesome, Malcolm. Um, listen, I need to get some fresh air, okay? I'll be back in a few." Annabeth didn't wait for his reply when she stepped out of the noisy cabin.

The smell of burnt marshmellows filled the air. She smiled and headed towards the beach, so she could think about the next day's work.

She looked up at the starry night sky. Stars littered the sky, shining brightly. Her flip-flops slid off her feet and she started to walk on the sand. Water washed up on her toes occasionally.

"Annabeth," a voice called her.

She turned to face Percy who was gesturing her to come over to where he was. She sighed and pulled her shoes on again as she jogged up the beach.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said.

"We finally broke Chiron. He's letting us go on the quest."

"He _is_?"

"Yeah. Come on, he needs you in the Big House."

They held hands as they walked. Percy started telling Annabeth how Clarisse persuaded Chiron. Annabeth was shocked that Clarisse would want to go on a dangerous quest like that—but then again, she had the guts to—Annabeth knew she had the chance of not surviving.

As they walked up the steps to the Big House, the door burst open.

"Ah, you're here." Chiron mused. "Come in, we have much to discuss."

Percy plopped onto the velvet couch, next to Nico. Annabeth sat on the floor, refusing to sit by the Stolls. Who knew what their next prank would be? Chiron didn't have coca-cola at that meeting—thank Zeus—after Travis and Connor's little…catastrophe. Chiron was in wheel chair form so he could fit through the door.

"Now, the Olympians have decided to let you go on this quest." Chiron announced. "All of you can go."

The demigods stayed silent. It wasn't exactly a 'cheering matter'. Annabeth had thought for a moment the Stolls would say, _Yay! We get to find a crazy killer! The best part is…we all get to die! Boo-yah!_

"Annabeth, have you seen the latest news report?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir. The police may have a trace on her, but—"

"No, no, no. Just a few minutes ago, they released a news flash saying they found the teacher." Chrion said grimly.

Annabeth looked around at her friends, who were just as confused. "Um, isn't that a good thing. If they found her—"

"They found her back in the daycare. She's holding the young demigods hostage. She says that if anyone comes to save them, she'll kill them all."

Percy looked over at Annabeth. "Okay. We can work with that. Connor, Travis, got any good disguises?"

The two troublemakers grinned at each other. "The disguises aren't very good, but we have something that might do the trick for a _daycare_."

"Oh, gods," Clarisse muttered.

They pulled out red pills, shaped like M&Ms. "These can turn you into a five year old. We can sneak in and pretend to be held hostage, then free the kids."

Clarisse considered their plan. "Sounds good. Side-effects of the pills?"

"You lose your memory until your turn back to your normal age." Travis replied.

"That's not so bad—"

"But you act like you did when you were five, too." Connor added.

"Oh." Clarisse glanced at her sneakers. "I was a violent little toddler."

"We only have a few pills, so we all have to decide who gets to be a kid and who doesn't."

Chiron thought for a moment, then turned to Annabeth. "Can you go upstairs and get my time-travel Iris message system?"

Annabeth nodded and headed up the wooden stairs.

"You have a time-travel Iris message system?" Nico said in awe.

"How did you get it?" The Stolls asked.

"I'm just that cool," Chiron responded.

Connor and Travis snickered. Travis whispered: "Chiron doesn't realize that C.O.O.L represents constipated—"

"Shut it," Clarisse growled.

Annabeth came downstairs with a bronze disc about the size of a large plate. She set it on the table and looked up at Chiron.

"How does this thing work?" she asked.

"Well, I'll show you. Be patient and watch." Chiron said.

**A/N: I created the time-travel Iris Message System because I couldn't think of anything else, so don't comment that it's not in Greek Mythology, because I know it's not. So anyway, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aloha! Second chapter!**

**Anyway, onto the chapter! P.S. Make sure to read the bottom author's note. It's important!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson.**

**No POV**

The time-travel Iris Message system barely fit on the coffee table. All of the demigods and Chiron leaned their heads in to see it.

"Now, to figure out which of you will cause the least amount of trouble on the quest, I will use this to see a memory from when you all were five. Then, we will decide who gets to take the pills." Chiron explained carefully. "How many pills are there?"

"Three," Travis and Connor said in unison.

"Okay. Who shall we see first?"

"Just get mine over with," Clarisse muttered.

"Ah, Clarisse. This should be….interesting." Chiron stated.

He asked Clarisse what the year was when she was five, and told the disc. The demigods could see their reflection in it only for a moment, as it started to shimmer, and a little girl was in view.

She had choppy dirty blonde hair and a small, petite figure. There was an adult there that was probably her mom. They both were standing in an aisle at a store.

"_Now sweetie," _Clarisse's mom chided. _"You can't have that nerf gun, it costs too much. Plus, don't you think it's more for boys than for girls?"_

The girl stamped her foot in aggravation. Then turned to her mom and screamed. _"IT'S NOT FAIR! It's not fair—it's not fair—it's not fair!_" She repeated every time she jumped up and down angrily. "_I want it!"_

"_No, Clarisse." _Her mother said gently. _"You already have enough toys,"_

"_They're NOT TOYS! They're weapons!" _Clarisse protested. _"One day I'll have real weapons! That I can hurt people with—"_

"_Clarisse!" _Her mother scolded. _"Weapons are for defense! Not for hurting people for no reason!"_

Clarisse sneered at her mom and turned away for a moment, put on the puppy-dog-eyes, and turned back to her mom. _"I'm sorry; I just want it so I can practice to be in the army." _She said innocently as she fluttered her eyes.

"_No."_

Clarisse's eyes flashed with anger. _"I HATE YOU!" _She screamed as she ran away from her mom, carrying a nerf gun package with her.

The image fogged up, and they all could see their reflections again.

Annabeth pointed out the obvious. "Well, Clarisse isn't turning five,"

"If she did, we would have to buy her all kinds of nerf guns. And she has a big chance of running off. If she runs off…" Travis trailed off. "Let's just say she'd have to be a five-year-old for a while."

"Good. I didn't want to be a five-year-old anyway," Clarisse said. "If I'm not five…"

"You will watch over the ones who are five," Chiron proposed. "Okay, next!"

"I'll go," Percy volunteered.

Chiron did the same thing for Percy as he did for Clarisse, and the disc's surface shimmered once more.

Little Percy was sitting in front of a TV, watching SpongeBob. He had a bag of potato chips in his lap, and was eating quietly. His mom was at the kitchen counter, chopping up cucumbers.

Percy giggled when Squidward got locked in the freezer. His mom smiled at him, but stopped when a blue Camaro entered the driveway.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to the fridge. She pulled out a bowl of guacamole and turned off the TV.

"_Percy, go to your room. Gabe's here,"_

Little Percy turned sharply and scrambled out of sight. He took his bag of potato chips with him.

The door was slammed open and Gabe plopped on the couch—where Percy had recently been sitting.

"_Where's my guacamole?" _he yelled angrily at Sally Jackson.

"_Right here," _she handed it to him, looking like she was trying hard not to strangle him.

Percy peered from around the corner. You could see he was terrified of Gabe by the look on his face. He tried to stay unnoticeable, but it didn't work.

As soon as his mom had left the room, Gabe motioned Percy over.

"_Come here, kid," _Gabe said. _"Why are you spying on me!"_

Percy trembled. _"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"_

"_I outta beat you for eavesdropping! You do know what eavesdropping is, don't you?"_

Percy shook his head fast. Tears were streaming down his face.

"_You're not very smart either. You're just a stupid, lying, evil, little brat who deserves—"_

"_GABE!" _Percy's mother scolded as she ran back into the room. _"He's just a kid! I told him to stay out of your way, I'm sorry."_

"_You don't look like you're sorry!" _Gabe muttered angrily.

Sally Jackson scooped up Percy. He sobbed into her arms, saying how he didn't mean to cause harm and was sorry.

"_Get that kid out of my sight!" _Gabe called to Percy's mom as she headed towards her son's room.

Sally turned sharply. _"He never did ANYTHING to you! He's never stolen or anything! I can see why he's scared of you, because you're a—"_

The image fogged up on the bronze disc, and everyone was silent.

"That's Gabe for you," Percy murmured. "Stupid, abusive step-father."

"We should let Percy turn five," Annabeth suggested. "He probably had a hard time with Gabe and all."

"Yeah,"

"Good idea!"

"Sure, why not?"

"So Percy gets to turn five," Chiron took a note on a piece of paper. "How about Annabeth next?"

Within minutes, a memory of Annabeth showed up on the screen.

She had her blonde curls in a small ponytail, and was crying in what looked like an attic. It was very dark, except for one source of light from a window.

Her step-mother climbed into the attic. _"Come on, your dinner is ready,"_

Everyone had already known that Annabeth's step-mother treated her like an outsider, but not why.

Little Annabeth ran down the hallway and into the dining room to see her father, step-mother, and two younger step-brothers already at the table.

Her step-brothers were sitting in highchairs and throwing food at each other. Annabeth sat down quietly and ate her food. Occasionally, she would rub her eyes from the crying she had done previously.

"_I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," _Annabeth's father said.

His daughter didn't respond.

"_It wasn't your fault,"_ He tried to convince her, but Annabeth's step-mother cut in.

"_It __was __her fault! She put our family in danger!"_

"_Annabeth did nothing wrong," _he protested. _"Life is hard for her. It'll get better eventually,"_

"_Eventually?" she screeched. "She almost set the whole house on fire! She could've killed everyone! We were cleaning out the basement and what did she do? She decided to use the stove. After I repeatedly told her not to—"_

"_I wanted to make you all some lunch! As an apology for yelling at you earlier!" _Annabeth stood up out of her chair, and ran off.

She ran up to the attic once more, and pulled a piece of paper from a drawer.

"_I hope this will work," _Annabeth muttered to herself. _"I'll do it soon,"_

On the top of the paper, the title read 'Run Away Plan'.

The memory faded away.

"Annabeth should turn five too." Nico said.

"Will they remember what happened after the quest is finished?" Clarisse asked.

"Probably not," Connor answered, glancing towards his brother. "There's some amnesia dust in these pills, so we'll have a second chance to make an impression. But don't worry," He added as he saw the look on Annabeth's face. "You'll still remember everything from before—like your name and stuff, but you won't remember this quest."

Percy nodded. "So we _will _remember the second titan war and all of our other quests?"

"Yep."

"Okay…Nico?" Chiron asked.

"I want to go last," Nico said. He was staring at the time-travel Iris Message system, wondering what would pop up as his memory. Especially since he didn't have one.

"Travis and Connor," Chiron rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with,"

"Why do you hate us so?" Travis put a hand to his heart. "You're our role model,"

"No he's not! Chuck Norris is, remember?" Connor recalled.

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that Chiron."

Chiron sighed as the memory of the Stolls came up on the disc.

Little Travis and Connor were bouncing up and down on a couch, laughing and singing.

Travis threw a pillow at Connor, which immediately started a pillow fight.

"_Why would Mom ever leave us alone at the house?" _Connor yelled cheerfully.

"_She thought we were responsible…whatever that means! Why are we screaming anyway?"_

"_Mom never lets us scream inside the house!"_

They hopped down from the couch and turned on the television.

"_Let's watch Mom's soap operas!" _Travis suggested.

They sat on the carpet and stared at the TV with their mouths open for three minutes. Connor almost cried when the girl's boyfriend cheated on her. It was only the beginning of the soap opera

"_This is BORING!" _Travis complained. _"GASP! I know! We should eat candy!"_

"_Mom put the candy on top of the refrigerator, remember?" _Connor recalled.

Travis shook Connor's shoulders. _"Who cares! Who are we?"_

"_Connor and Travis—superheroes!"_

"_And what are we?"_

"_Awesome!" _Connor took a look around and his eyes widened. _"And in a lot of trouble!"_

"_Exactly! Why should the trouble stop there? Let's go!"_

Minutes later Connor and Travis were on top of the kitchen counter, one holding the other, while trying to reach a bag of candy.

"_Can you reach it?" _Connor struggled to breath. He was holding his brother up—and unfortunately—Travis was very heavy.

"_Almost there!" _Travis reached his arm out as far as he could. So close…

"_Boys!"_

Connor lost his grip and both brothers fell, tumbling off the counter, without the bag of candy.

The memory faded and the Stolls looked towards Chiron.

"No," Chiron said quickly. "You two are not being five-year-olds. You'd cause too much trouble.

"So, Nico, you are going to turn five. We do not need to see a memory. It is final." Chiron grabbed the pills and passed one to Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. "You can swallow them."

Annabeth and Nico swallowed theirs, but before Percy could, Connor grabbed the pill and swallowed it himself.

"CONNOR!" Chiron yelled angrily.

That was the last thing that Connor heard before he passed out, along with Annabeth and Nico.

**A/N: That was a twist! Make sure to check my profile to see links of what Nico, Connor, and Annabeth look like as kids! Percy, Clarisse, and Travis have to be babysitters. This should be good. Anyways, please review telling me what they should encounter. I've already got god encounters, but I need shop encounters and stuff, like them going to McDonalds and getting angry at the Happy Meal toys they get. Or Nico wanting to go to Toys 'R' Us. Stuff like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n loving this story, Connor is the boy who wakes up below. ps i still dont own these first 12 chapters or any pjo characters**

**No POV:**

He sat up in bed and rubbed his head slowly. He couldn't remember anything. Who was he? Where was he?

The boy propped himself on his elbows and looked at the beds next to him. There was a girl with blonde curls to his right, and a boy with dark hair to his left.

The room was painted a dark red. The curtains were elegantly pulled back, and the sun was lighting up the room. There were three beds, and each had black covers and fluffy pillows.

The boy started breathing faster. What if he was at the doctor? Were they going to give him a shot? The doctor's office wasn't this fancy…but still.

_I don't like shots, _he thought to himself. Even though he didn't remember what a shot was, he remembered a pain that could only be described by the word.

The boy to his left groaned and sat up. He looked around for a moment.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he asked. _I hope this isn't the doctor._

The other boy hesitated. "I don't know,"

The door opened slowly. A teenager with black hair and green eyes walked in, smiling at the two boys.

"Hi. Um, I'm Percy." The teenager said.

"Who am I?" the two boys asked simultaneously.

Percy laughed. "You," he pointed to the boy who had woken up first. "are Connor. And you are Nico."

Connor rubbed his eyes. He was so confused. "How do you know?"

"Because you lost your memory. That girl over there is Annabeth."

"Aren't those supposed to be two separate words?"

"No, that's her name. Call her by anything else and she'll get angry."

Connor took Percy's advice. Percy hadn't lost his memory, after all. So Percy probably knew what was best.

Nico strained to look out of the window. "Where are we?"

"You're at camp. It's safe here, but we need to leave." Percy insisted.

"Why?"

"To take you to daycare," said another voice. A girl with dirty blonde hair walked in, and studied Nico, Connor, and Annabeth. "I think it worked."

Connor freaked out a little. "What worked?"

Percy looked at the girl for an explanation. "We wanted you to….um—"

"Travis Stoll is here!" another boy exclaimed. He spread his arms out wide, waiting for applause, as he ran inside the room. The girl punched him in the shoulder, which caused Nico and Connor to laugh.

"I'm Clarisse," the girl introduced herself. "The idiot who just walked in is Travis. We're your babysitters."

Percy kneeled next to the little girl with blonde hair. He gently told her to wake up, and she did.

They all introduced themselves.

"You guys hungry?" Percy asked. "We have some food upstairs."

Nico jumped up and down. "Yep! Do you have pancakes? I LOVE pancakes. Especially with sugar and chocolate chips and—"

"Newflash, kid." Clarisse said. "It's three o'clock in the afternoon. We don't serve pancakes in the afternoon."

Nico gave her the puppy-dog-face. "But I like pancakes,"

"Come on, Clarisse. Let's just take them to the dining pavilion instead of the Big House kitchen." Percy suggested.

"No. It'll be easier to keep them out of trouble here—"

"We won't get into trouble," Connor objected.

"You and Nico's middle name is trouble," Clarisse said sarcastically.

Apparently, five year olds do not catch sarcasm, because Nico and Connor got excited.

"It is? What's my last name?" Nico questioned.

"Nico your last name is di Angelo, and Connor, yours is Stoll." Travis responded.

"I have the same last name as you! Are we brothers?" Connor was hopping down the stairs.

"No," Travis lied. "Just a coincidence."

When they were walking towards the dining pavilion, Nico, Connor, and Annabeth pointed to almost everything they passed. Like the riding stables, the arena, even the strawberry fields, they 'ohhhed' and 'ahhhed' to all of it. Clarisse was trying to convince herself that it would all be over, but she knew this was only the beginning.

"Why did I have to be dragged into this?" she muttered.

"You wanted to do this!" Travis recalled.

"I know! But they're going to annoy the crap out of me!" she complained.

"Can't back out now," Percy said.

Nico, Travis, and Annabeth ran up to a table and sat down. No people were there, so Clarisse, Percy, and Travis joined them.

"What is there to eat?" Annabeth asked politely.

"Just think of what you want to eat and drink, and it'll magically appear." Travis answered.

Almost immediately, sugar-coated chocolate chip pancakes appeared on Nico's plate, along with orange juice.

"Wicked! How is it magic?"

"Um…uh…" Clarisse didn't know how to explain to them that they were demigods.

Percy thought of something really fast. "The leprachauns use their magic to make it appear. They're all around the camp!"

"Really?" Annabeth said with delight.

"This is really good," Connor stuffed his face with chocolate ice cream.

Travis laughed, and Percy thought of how much the older Annabeth would freak out if she saw them eating ice cream. She would actually have a clue on how to babysit. He hoped he had spent enough time around her to know what she would do.

Annabeth sat quietly and put her napkin in her lap while she ate.

"Why are you eatin' like that? Just dig in!" Connor licked his lips to get rid of some ice cream that didn't make it in his mouth.

"My step-mother says nobody should ever eat like that," Annabeth frowned as she talked about her step-mother. "It's not polite. How would you're mom react to you eating like that?"

"She's use to it. I'm Connor. You're Annabeth, right?"

"Yes." She turned to Clarisse. "Do I have to hang out with these boys?"

"Sorry, but yes. Just until we come back here, so play nice."

Annabeth looked at Connor and Nico, who were flinging food at each other. "Their definition of fun is nowhere near mine,"

"You'll get used to them. They're the ones who are going to have a stomachache later. At least what you're eating is healthy. They're going to get fat."

Annabeth smiled and giggled. For once, Clarisse thought she may be able to handle babysitting.

"How about we each watch one kid. I call Annabeth," Clarisse watched them, making sure to have a scary look in her eye.

"Um, sure? I'll watch Connor," Percy said.

"Oh yeah! I've got Nico! Dude, we're going to have so much fun," Travis started to rant.

"Let's go get the stuff from Chiron," Percy insisted.

Chiron gave Percy a backpack and tons of cash in the Big House.

"Chiron, I don't think we need that much money," Percy mentioned, but Chiron shook his head.

"You'll need to keep them occupied," He nodded towards Nico, Travis, and Annabeth, who were sitting on the floor, playing 'rock paper scissors'. "Let them buy a few toys. Let them have some fun."

"Uh, Connor thinks burning things is fun, Nico wants to start a food fight, and Annabeth hates them both for making messes. She doesn't like messes." Percy added.

"Take them to stores and playgrounds. If they get bored, they might want to run away."

"Fine. I'll I.M. you when I can,"

"Okay Percy, and good luck!" Chiron waved as they all left the Big House


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You all are awesome! I just updated two days in a row and people are commenting, "Update soon; can't wait!" You must love this story as much as I do! Anyways, I have taking people's ideas into account.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even need me to repeat that I don't own anything, nor am I making a profit from this?**

**No POV:**

"My tummy hurts!" Connor complained.

"Told you that they'd get stomachaches," Clarisse whispered to Little Annabeth.

"Here, Connor."Percy got a pill from the backpack that Chiron had given him. Connor swallowed it and frowned.

"Still hurts!" he complained again.

"It won't stop hurting for a while, stupid." Clarisse muttered. Connor had heard her and started crying.

"Clarisse! They're five! You can't be like that." Percy scolded.

"Oh, well. Is that the backpack we got from Tyche?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah." Travis answered. "But how are we going to watch three kids and save more?"

"We should charge people for saving their kids!" Clarisse suggested. "I would be rich!"

"We're doing this out of the kindness of our hearts, Clarisse." Percy said.

Clarisse stifled a laugh. "And when have I ever had kindness in my heart?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Good point,"

"Anyway," Travis looked around the Poseidon cabin. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, gods," Percy searched around frantically. "They're not here."

"In case you dimwits have noticed," Clarisse chimed in. "But the door is open. They probably left because you were boring to them."

"You couldn't have told us _earlier_?" Percy asked as he ran outside.

Travis saw three Aphrodite girls in a circle, gossiping about the latest stuff. He ran up to them.

"Hey, have you seen three kids? They look like Annabeth, Nico, and Connor?"

Drew nodded and rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose they're yours? They went to the volleyball court. They said something about finding a magic leprechaun."

"Um, thanks." Travis answered.

"You know where they are?" Percy questioned.

"Well, you know when we told them that a leprechaun was making Camp Half-Blood magical? They're kind of searching for that leprechaun." Travis explained.

"What! Ugh, I can't believe you lost them before we even went on the quest!" Clarisse sighed. "You two are going to make horrible dads. Let's go get them."

On the way to the volleyball court, Percy and Travis protested that Clarisse was the one that had lost the kids. Clarisse tuned them out.

They finally reached the sandy volleyball court and found no trace of Connor, Annabeth, or Nico.

"This is just great. When Chiron finds out—" Percy was interrupted by the camp's intercom.

"Travis, Percy, and Clarisse please report to the Big House. We have your kids." Mr. D announced over the intercom.

"At least they're not running around the camp anymore," Travis said.

Annabeth, Nico, and Connor were watching Elmo. They all were lying in front of the television on their stomachs, and were holding a stuffed animal in their hands. Connor had a stuffed snake, while Annabeth had a stuffed owl. Nico had a smiling skeleton, which he held onto dearly.

Annabeth was starting to get used to Connor and Nico. She had found out they were very funny, even though they were messy.

Mr. D sat in a leather seat behind them, reading the newspaper. He hated babysitting, but these kids actually knew how to shut up—unlike the teens at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, guys!" Travis yelled as he stepped into the Bug House. The kids didn't even turn around. Their eyes were still glued to the TV.

"It was quiet in here before you showed up," Mr. D growled. "Take your kids. I'm going on the porch to play Go Fish."

Travis sat down next to Nico, who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Hey, kid. What this show called?" he asked.

"Elmo. The best show in the world." Nico didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Clarisse slumped on the couch and started polishing her spear.

Percy eyed the spear then looked at the kids on the floor nervously. "Clarisse, put that away. If they see it, they'll freak out."

Nico screamed.

Clarisse and Percy whipped their heads to see Nico crawling under the couch.

"It probably wasn't me," Clarisse said defensively.

"We all know it was you and your stupid spear!" Travis protested.

Percy crouched and looked under the couch. Nico was crying.

"Nico what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Scary vampire," he murmured.

"What—"

Annabeth turned around to explain to him. "He means the vampire counting on the screen. It's not scary, Nico. He's funny. Come see."

"He'll h-hurt me," Nico stammered.

"No he won't. Connor and I aren't dead, are we?" Annabeth said.

Nico peeked his head out from under the couch. The Count had disappeared from the screen and dust bunnies came on. Nico giggled at sat where he originally was.

Percy was still kneeling. He was so confused. What kind of kid is scared of a vampire that counts? Seriously?

"Told you it wasn't me," Clarisse bragged. "It was the stupid vampire dude."

"Come on, you guys." Travis said as he turned off the TV. Connor, Annabeth, and Nico complained. "Let's go outside of camp! If you're good, we'll buy you a toy!"

"A toy?" Nico and Connor's faces lit up with excitement.

"Yeah. Now come on," Clarisse walked out of the Big House without waiting for Percy and Travis.

Percy picked up Connor while Travis picked up Nico and Annabeth. They got to the arch—otherwise known as the entrance to Camp Half-Blood—and stopped there.

"You three have to be very good on this road trip," Percy explained to the kids.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

"Ready, everyone?" Clarisse said as she slung the backpack on her shoulder.

They all nodded and headed down Half-Blood Hill, and away from Thalia's Pine. Percy, Travis, and Clarisse hoped it wouldn't be the last time that they saw it, like all the other demigods who had taken the very same dangerous quest. But what they forgot to pray for was to not get into trouble—the demigods would soon regret it.

**A/N: Short chapter because I'm busy today. Hopefully I'll write a longer one later. Anyways, in the next chapter, they go into the busy city of Manhattan, where Annabeth begs for a…Fijit Friend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own little Nico, Annabeth, or Connor.**

**No POV:**

Annabeth was determined to get that toy. She pressed her face to the glass and stared at it in awe. Connor and Nico were already inside, looking around the toy store. Of course, Clarisse had stayed with them to make sure they didn't get in trouble. Percy was standing behind Annabeth, checking his phone.

"Annabeth, why don't we go inside? You can tell me which toy you want." Percy said.

_I will get that toy, _Annabeth thought to herself. _First, be innocently cute._

"Okay!" she took Percy's hand and pulled him inside the store.

The store was packed with hyper children. There were aisles and aisles of almost every toy you could think of. Above Annabeth and Percy, was a train on train tracks, the tracks being held up by wires. It blew its whistle as it passed above them. Colored balloons were floating to the ceiling. Laughter was the first thing you heard when you stepped in. Annabeth smiled as big as she could and led Percy towards an aisle with dolls.

"I may want this one," she held up an American Girl Doll. "Oo, or maybe this one! How about this one?"

"You can only have one, so pick the one you think is best," Percy reminded her.

"Which one do you think Snow will like better?" Annabeth asked as she held up two dolls.

She had named her owl Snow, because it was snowy white. Connor named his stuffed snake Slither, and Nico had named his happy skeleton 'Captain Terror the Third'—for some unknown reason.

"Whichever one you think is best. You've known Snow longer than I have," Percy reasoned.

"Hmm. I choose this one." Annabeth picked up the doll with long brown hair.

"Okay. We're supposed to meet Clarisse at the check-out counter."

"Let's go, then!" Annabeth pulled Percy's hand once more.

The checkout line wasn't very long. Most of the kids were trying to decide what to get. Clarisse had Connor on her hip, and Nico holding her hand. She didn't look very happy. Travis was behind her, carrying one nerf gun and a bat cave toy set.

"Connor wanted the nerf gun and Nico wanted the bat-cave thingy majiggy." Clarisse told Percy. "He doesn't even know who Batman is!"

Nico looked up at Percy. "The superhero has a cape, so I want it."

"Okay. Annabeth wanted this doll." Percy said as Annabeth showed Connor and Nico the doll. She must've seen something behind them, because she gasped and dropped the doll.

"Annabeth, where are you going?" Percy asked, but she was already at the shelf behind Connor and Nico. She stopped and picked up the package.

"This is even better than the doll!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Connor took it out of her hands and tried to read the name. "What's a Figgy Fried?"

"It says Fijit Friend." Travis pointed out. "I saw a commercial for one of those on TV the other day. It raps and dances and all that cra—"

"It does? I want it!" Annabeth said eagerly.

"Are you willing to give up the doll for it?" Travis asked.

"Yes! Now give me my toy, Connor." Annabeth swiped the Fijit Friend out of his hands. Connor looked up at Travis, obviously confused at why Annabeth was mad at him all of the sudden.

They checked out the toys and when they got outside, Clarisse put them in the backpack, but took out the kids' stuffed animals.

"Here's Snow, Slither, and Captain Terror." Clarisse said in monotone as she passed them out.

"His name's not Captain Terror. It's Captain Terror the Third." Nico corrected.

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked down the streets of Manhattan, unsure of what to do next. Travis was scrolling down on his phone when he saw something.

"Um, guess what?" he asked in shock, still staring at his phone.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Nursery Times Daycare is 720 miles away,"

"What! I thought it was here in town!" Percy protested. "It has to be in town!"

"Nope. The news reporter says it's a chain daycare. There is one here, but not the one with the crazy teacher lady. _That one _is in Tennessee."

"You've got to be kidding me," Clarisse took Travis's phone and read the article. "He's right for once.

"How could I have actually thought this was going to be easy?" she thought out loud.

"It's never easy, Clarisse." Percy reminded her. "Let's just go to the nearest airport and get a flight to Tennessee."

"That's our best bet." Travis agreed.

Annabeth, Connor, and Nico weren't even paying attention to the three teenagers. They were just playing with their stuffed animals quietly.

"Hey, who wants to fly?" Travis asked them.

"Me! Me! Me!" Nico put his hand up in the air.

"No, I want to fly!" Connor protested.

"I want to fly more than you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

They both were about to punch each other when Clarisse stepped in.

"Well, you both get to fly," Clarisse interrupted. Then added quietly so they wouldn't start crying, "So shut up."

"Yay!" They cheered.

Annabeth just rolled her grey eyes.

The airport wasn't very far away, considering that they took a bus from Steve—the satyr they had met that had helped them on their previous quest—it didn't take that long to get there. The bus zoomed past people, as it did last time, except it stopped for other demigods. They all had sat in the front of the bus, listening to Annabeth, Connor, and Nico play with their stuffed animals. Steve only made them pay one drachma, since they were friends with his old pal, Grover.

They now stood inside the airport, watching people rush in and out.

"Don't get lost," Percy said.

"What if we want to get lost?" Connor asked.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Why would you _want_ to get lost?"

"To meet hot girls,"

"What kind of hot girl is going to be at an airport, searching for a five-year-old to hit on?" Travis questioned.

Connor put his hand to his forehead. "A hot five-year-old girl, duh!"

Annabeth punched him on the shoulder.

Connor put his hands up. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

Annabeth sighed. "And have _you _ever had a girlfriend?"

"I can't remember—but I want one," Connor wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth.

Annabeth slapped him hard. He fell to the ground.

"Percy, looks like a five-year-old is hitting on your girlfriend," Travis whispered. Percy glared at him.

"Well, they have the same personalities from when they were older," Clarisse snickered. "No PDA! Especially you, Connor. If I see you flirting with anyone, I will tell your mom."

"Ooh!" Nico said under his breath.

Clarisse turned to him. "That includes you too, Nico."

"Ooh!" Connor said as he passed him.

"I'm bored!" Annabeth complained.

"We're about to buy our ticket. It'll take a few more minutes." Clarisse assured her.

During those few minutes there was a lot of arguing and complaining. Clarisse was glad when it was finally over.

"Hello, name please." The woman at the desk said in monotone.

"Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson—"

The woman's eyes lit up. "Percy Jackson?"

Percy quickly answered her with: "Percy Jackson? You must've heard wrong. I'm Peter Johnson."

"No, you're Percy Jackson!" she screamed angrily. "Get them!"

Clarisse turned to Travis. "Get them out of here now!" she ordered.

"On it." Travis turned to the kids, who looked terrified. "Look, we need to run towards the exit right now unless you plan on becoming a monster's stew."

"Wonderful description, Travis." Clarisse yelled over her shoulder as she pulled out her spear. "Take the backpack, too!"

He grabbed the backpack and gave it to Annabeth. "You know how to run, right? Good. I need you to run in front of me and protect that backpack."

"Why?"

"Because your Fijit Friend is in there!" he said quickly.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she took off towards the exit. Travis put Connor on his back and took Nico's hand.

"Let's go!" he told them.

They had reached the exit, but Clarisse and Percy were still fighting.

"C'mon, we'll meet them later." Travis said to the kids.

They ran down the street, and Travis was sure that something was chasing them. He looked back for a second and saw a chimera running at top speed towards them. He dropped Connor really quick and drew his weapon. Connor yelped as he hit the floor, but seemed fine. Nico quickly held Annabeth and Connor's hand, and Connor held Travis's. They were all linked together. The chimera pounced on Travis but before it could do damage, Nico shadow-traveled them to a forest.

Travis yanked his hand out of Connor's and threw the chimera against a tree. He was holding it by its neck and pointing a dagger at its throat. The chimera inhaled deeply. Travis's eyes widened and he turned to the kids.

"Guys, duck!" he warned them.

They all ducked just in time, for the chimera had breathed fire right after Travis's warning. Travis lost grip on the chimera and in ran into the trees.

Travis brushed his hands off on his jeans. "Well, it's gone."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She quickly searched through the backpack.

"Travis, look out!" Connor screamed.

Travis fell on his stomach as the chimera attempted to attack him, but it just jumped over him and headed towards—

"No!" Travis shouted. For some reason, he closed his eyes.

Annabeth screamed.

Travis knew he was a horrible person now. Letting Annabeth get killed? She was _his _responsibility. He had taken Connor's warning instead of protecting them. He was the worst babysitter in history.

"Oh my god," Travis heard Nico say.

Did he dare open his eyes? He slowly did…expecting to see Annabeth in a pool of blood. But instead, he saw her holding her own celestial bronze dagger, and a pile of gold dust.

"H-How did you that?" Travis managed.

"I was hoping to find a weapon in Clarisse's backpack, and I did. I pointed it at the monster at the last moment, and he disappeared. What's this stuff?" she explained as she scooped some gold dust in her hand.

"Chimera ashes," Travis said with a grin.

Annabeth quickly wiped her hands on Nico's shirt.

"How did we get here?" Annabeth asked.

Travis was hoping that she wouldn't mention that. He sighed. "You all have powers. Annabeth, you're super smart and know how to defeat almost every monster—like just now. Connor, you're very athletic and know every single prank ever pulled. Nico, you can control rocks and summon ghosts. You can also shadow-travel—which is how we got here.

"One of your parents is a Greek Olympian. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena—goddess of wisdom. Connor is the son of Hermes—god of travelers, roads, thieves, medicine. Nico is the son of Hades—god of the Underworld. The other parent is a mortal. We'll probably get attacked by monsters like that one a lot." Travis finished.

They stood in shock.

"That's new," Connor stated.

"Annabeth, I need the backpack." Travis added.

She handed it to him and he set up a tent.

"We're going to camp out here for the night. I'll figure out something at morning." Travis told them.

When they entered the tent, it looked like the one that the Huntresses of Artemis used. It had a small kitchen and bathroom, along with two small bunk beds, and a pull-out couch. It also had a flat screen TV, like Travis had saw in the Huntresses' tent. The floor was carpeted but the walls were curved, like the tents.

"How can it be this big?" Nico exclaimed. "It's small on the outside!"

"It's like those tents on Harry Potter," Travis explained.

"Harry who?"

"Never mind. Get some sleep."

"I call top bunk!" Connor climbed up the small wooden ladder.

"Wait, you need to put on pajamas." Travis held up three pairs of nightclothes.

Once they were all changed, they climbed in the bunk. Connor was on the top and Nico was on the bottom. On the other bunk, Annabeth was on the top, snuggling with her owl.

"Night," Connor said.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me for any reason," Travis yawned, realizing how tired he was. "Good night."

Nico looked scared. "What if a monster comes in the tent?"

"I already planned that out. Top security system outside. I can imagine what I want the tent to look like on the inside and out when I pull it out of the bag."

"Oh. Okay, good. Night." Nico closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep. Whatever shadow-traveling was, it had made him tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday the 13th! It's not so happy for me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

"Morning!" Connor bounced happily on the edge of Travis's bed.

Technically, it wasn't his bed. It was a couch. Travis sat up and rubbed his forehead, then smiled at Little Connor.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good! I found some really tasty stuff in the fridge—I mean _really _tasty. It tasted like sour cranberries and it smelled like sour cranberries, too! When I swallowed one more time after I drank it all, it tasted like medicine a little." Travis could already tell this was bad. "So I kept drinking more! Now I feel all shaky and I want to run in circles! Circles are so lame. Why not squares? Okay, I'll run in squares! What's your favorite shape? Color? Animal? Mine is square, green, and snake! Rawr!" Connor jumped up and down and climbed off of the couch. He started run in squares, babbling about how good the drink was.

Travis raised his eyebrows. What had that kid drank?

_CRASH!_

"Aw, crap." Travis muttered as he ran into the kitchen, leaving Connor alone in the tiny living room.

Annabeth and Nico were on the floor, screaming at the top of their lungs. It was pitch black in the room. When Travis opened the door, there was little light coming from the living room.

"Guys?" Travis called. "Where are you?"

"What? I can't hear you! It's too dark!" Nico answered.

Travis sighed and located the source of Nico's voice. It had come from behind the counter. Travis couldn't find the lights, for he hadn't been in the room at all last night. He quickly entered the living room and grabbed a red flashlight. The kitchen suddenly became silent. Travis wondered why they had stopped screaming, and rushed back to the kitchen. He crept around the counter once more and flipped the "on" button on the flashlight.

"Ahhh! It burns!" Nico held his hands up to his face. Then he uncovered his face quickly and turned to Annabeth, who was shielding her eyes too.

"Oh, no." Nico said in shock to Annabeth. "The cops! Run, Annabeth! RUUNNNN!" Nico and Annabeth stood up as fast as lightning and ran out of the kitchen, carrying a drink in each hand.

"Wait! Nico, Annabeth, I'm not a cop!" Travis ran out of the living room and chased after them.

_Why the Hades would a cop come into a tent to bust two five-year-olds? _Travis thought to himself. He cursed under his breath as he looked around the living room. There were three doors Nico and Annabeth could've run into, but Travis didn't know which one. One room was the gaming room that he had wanted while unpacking the tent. Another was a bathroom—which wasn't very big. The last door was to the bedroom—where Nico, Annabeth, and Connor had slept the previous night. The door had been left open so they could ask Travis if they needed anything. Travis was now regretting leaving it open, only wishing he had locked it.

He turned towards the bathroom and snuck in, opening the door slow so they couldn't hear him—if they were in there. Travis crept to the bathtub and noticed that the curtain was pulled out. He yanked the shower-curtain backwards with a loud, "Ah-ha!" He frowned slightly when he found no sign of Nico or Annabeth.

Travis checked every cabinet, just to make sure that they weren't hiding in there. He even checked behind the toilet. That would've been the place he'd pick if he had to hide in a bathroom. Nobody ever thinks to check there.

Travis exited the bathroom. He looked around and smiled towards the bedroom. Travis glanced down at the ground occasionally with each step, being careful not to step on anything that would make a noise and give away where he was. He quietly opened the door like he had when he was entering the bathroom, and still saw no Annabeth or Nico. He got on his knees and lifted the covers to the bed. They weren't under the bed.

Travis huffed in aggravation. He yanked open the closet, hoping to scare Nico or Annabeth if they were in there. Sadly, it was only filled with kids' clothes and extra blankets. He checked behind the bed and under the desk. When he had his back turned, he thought he saw a silhouette of a kid run through the open door.

Travis ran out of the bedroom, determined to follow the figure. He passed Connor, who was still very hyper and still running in squares.

"Hey! Hey, Travis! I'm hungry. Can I have some fruit? What about a pear or a banana or an apple or a pineapple. Are pineapples made from trees? Since a pine tree _is _a kind of tree. Ew, I don't want to eat a tree. Just get me an apple. Please?"

"Not now, Connor. In a minute." He didn't wait for Connor's answer, for Travis was already inside of the gaming room.

Why did he have to make the gaming room have so many good hiding spots? He wished Clarisse and Percy were with him. They would be able to sort this out.

You could hear all the machines whirring and buzzing. Some games started up as he flipped the light switch back on, since the figure had quickly shut it off as he ran in. Travis immediately regretted wanting a fog machine. The fog was still on the ground, so Travis thought that was good. If the kids started to run, the fog would stir.

"Guys, I'm not playing anymore. Come on." Travis would say as he poked his head around each machine. He could hear their distant giggling and footsteps. He tried to follow them, but had no luck. Five-year-olds are just too fast.

_Curse their tiny legs, _Travis thought.

Travis spotted the vending machine in the corner. He walked over and crouched down to pick up Nico's stuffed animal: Captain Terror the third.

He suddenly had an idea.

He raced out of the gaming room, stomping his feet loudly so Nico and Annabeth would know he was leaving. He opened the yellow toy box by the couch. It held the kids' toys that they had bought the day before: Annabeth's Fijit Friend, Connor's Nerf gun, and Nico's Batcave. He pulled out Nico's Batcave and threw it across the room. It made a loud _Crash!_

"Nico, Annabeth, help! Santa is trying to steal your toys!"

Two kids rushed out of the gaming room. "What!"

Connor was lying on the couch, his hand to his forehead. He looked pale. "I saw him. He tried to steal your Batcave, Nico."

Nico stormed to the entrance of the tent, and unzipped the flap. "Go away, Santa! Your elves can make you a Batcave!"

"I thought Santa brought you toys, not _stole _them." Annabeth said.

"He told me your toys couldn't be made in the North Pole," Travis lied.

Connor moaned. "My head hurts! Plus, Santa can make anything!"

"Really? Because your toys were made in China." Travis protested.

Nico ran back and jumped into a recliner; he leaned back and looked up at Travis. "Travis, does Santa live in China?"

"No, he lives in the North Pole."

"Is that in China?"

Travis sighed. "No, that's not in China. What did you guys drink that was so tasty to you?"

Connor tried to sit up, but slumped back down on the couch. "It was something' called 'Blue Cow'."

Travis's eyes widened. "You mean 'Red Bull'?"

"Yeah, that's it. C-Can you get me something to make me feel better? I feel dizzy and shaky."

"I f-feel shaky, too." Nico agreed.

Annabeth nodded. "Me three!"

"Okay. Just try not to puke. I'll be right back." Travis said.

Travis walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of Red Bull cans on the floor.

"I'm so stupid," Travis muttered to himself as he picked them up and threw them in the garbage. "They're going to be hyper for hours."

He opened the fridge to make sure there weren't any snacks that could make Nico, Annabeth, and Connor go crazy. He had to throw out a bunch of Monster energy drinks. He grabbed three pills of Tylenol for each kid and gave them each one.

"I-I don't like swallowing pills." Annabeth protested.

"Here." Travis brought them a pudding cup. "Stick it in a spoonful of pudding and eat the pudding."

They did as they were told and all laid on the couch.

"Naptime." Travis pulled a blanket over them.

"But it's not afternoon." Connor whined.

"And I still feel sh-shaky." Nico complained.

"How about you take a nap for a few hours, and I'll tell you a story." Travis suggested.

Connor, Nico, and Annabeth glanced towards each other, then nodded in unison. "Deal."

Connor smiled. "What's it going to be about? Unicorns? Ninjas? Vampires?"

"It's going to be about demigods like you and me." Travis answered. He cleared his throat, and began; he watched the three kids as he told the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Percy Jackson. He didn't know he was a demigod. His evil math teacher attacked him, but Grover saved the day. Then—"

Annabeth interrupted him. "Who's Grover?"

Travis remembered that they didn't remember anything. "He's half-goat. His job is to protect demigods.

"Anyway, Grover took him to Camp Half-Blood—the place we were at when you first woke up. He then met a girl named—"

He paused. He would have to make up another name for Annabeth.

Travis started again. "He then met a girl named Annabelle. She was very smart, like you, Annabeth. They went into on an adventure to find Zeus's lightning bolt. Now, Zeus didn't like Percy, so he made the adventure very hard. They fought a snake-lady, who tried to kill them—"

"Did they all die? The end?" Nico asked excitedly.

Travis stared at him. "No…they survived because Annabelle had a plan. They fought many monsters like the snake-lady. Eventually, they went into the Underworld because they thought Hades had stolen the Master Bolt. Hades and Zeus fought with each other a lot because they were brothers. It turned out that Hades didn't steal it, but Ares did."

Annabeth gasped. "Why would he do that?"

Travis ignored her question. "They found out that their friend, Luke, was really their enemy. He tried to kill Percy, but failed. He ran off into the woods and…died."

Travis cringed at his last word. He didn't want them coming to him, saying they were scared that Luke would come to kill them. He had to make the story had a happy ending, even though it would be a lie.

"Percy saved the Master Bolt and everyone lived happily ever after." Travis finished.

Annabeth and Nico clapped.

"Where's the violence?" Connor asked eagerly.

"There's no violence in that story, but maybe I'll tell you their next adventure later."

"Aw. Hey, Annabeth. Didn't Percy Jackson sound a lot like our friend Percy? The one who was fighting the monsters at the airport?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. He did…"

"Well, that was a different Percy Jackson." Travis lied uneasily. "Percy and Jackson are very common names."

"They are? What if I find another Nico that looks just like me? I could have a twin!" Nico had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Travis laughed. "I'm pretty sure you don't have a twin. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Nico leaned back and closed his eyes. The couch was already in—as Travis liked to call—bed form. Nico and his friends were shaking slightly as they drifted off to sleep.

Travis knew during that moment that he wasn't going to last long without Percy and Clarisse. He just hoped they were okay.

**A/N: Should the next chapter be about Percy and Clarisse? By the way, I decided to make a bonus chapter about Nico's memory in the end of the story. I just need to know how old Nico and Bianca could've been when their mom died. Thanks, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! VERY IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If you feel the sudden desire to need this, please check my profile.**

**Percy POV:**

The lobby was elegant, compared to all the hotels I've been in. The chandelier was glimmering above us, and smooth jazz played throughout the hotel.

"How many beds?" asked the guy at the counter.

"Two. Please, two." Clarisse said like she was begging for mercy.

"Okay, you're checked in. Breakfast starts at five and ends at seven. Thanks for staying at the Stay Inn."

Clarisse took the credit card back carefully and stuffed it in her pocket. "Let's go, Prissy."

We rode the elevator and got off at the third floor. The walls were dark red and the lighting was dim. For some reason, I couldn't hear the jazz music.

I put my hands in my pockets and searched for the key card. _Oh, gods. Where did I put it? _I pulled every pocket inside out searching for it, and had a panic attack in my mind. If I had lost it Clarisse would pull the Sleeping Cobra on me and leave me in the street…

"Looking for this?" Clarisse held up the black key card and smirked.

"How did you do that? It was there when we were checking in!" I said, amazed by her sneakiness.

"Every Ares kid forces a Hermes kid to teach them how to pick-pocket." She unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Or they learn it themselves."

It was an underwater themed room. Bubbles were painted on the walls and the lamps were shaped like seahorses.

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon." Clarisse muttered as she set the key on the table.

"I don't think I want to," I reply, imagining what that would look like in my head.

"Look," she turns around, and adds a hint of aggravation to her voice. "Travis and the kids are gone. We've searched everywhere for them and we _still _can't find them. He's probably killed them by now. Travis is the crappiest babysitter—"

"Hey! Don't doubt him now. Sure, he is…immature, mischeavious, greedy, kind of stupid. But he's nice and loyal. He'd sacrifice himself for those kids if he were faced with a problem."

"That's exactly why! He always causes problems!"

"He had the backpack." I pointed out. "Hopefully he's set up camp somewhere and is keeping them safe. We don't have a lot of time. We need to get to him before—"

"Before he accidentally kills the kids by making a fire in his hiding spot, telling every monster within a fifty-degree radius where he is?"

I raised my eyebrows. Since when did she become the Oracle? "No…I mean before the psycho teacher kills the hostages."

"Oh, that'll work too, Prissy."

I moaned. "Let's get some sleep and try to call him tomorrow."

Clarisse held up a cell phone. It was blue with a trident on it. "Why don't we call him now?"

"Hey! That's my phone!" Like the key card, it was in my pocket too.

"Yep, and this is your wallet, your photo of Annabeth, your blue earphones, your necklace—"

"What? I was _wearing _my necklace!"

"Oh, right. Let's just call them."

"Fine."

Clarisse put the phone on speaker and we sat impatiently waiting for Travis to answer.

"Hello?" a hyper voice asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Percy. Tell Travis that we need to know where he is and—"

I heard another voice faintly from the phone. It sounded like Travis.

The boy on the other side of the phone screamed. "Crap, it's the cops! Run, Annabeth, ruunn!"

The kid hung up and all we could hear was the never-ending tone of the disconnected line.

Clarisse sighed and turned off the cell phone. "He's probably given them crack or something! Where did Nico learn 'crap' from anyway?"

"Travis," I suggested.

"Of course, who else would it be? It's not like Elmo starts cussing out puppets on Elmo's World." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"Why do you care so much about them anyway?" I asked.

"If they die on this quest, I'll get blamed. I'm the only mature teen here, anyway."

I ignored Clarisse's comment. "We need to get to them. Now."

I forced my eyes shut—I hope Clarisse had done the same. A bright white light had filled the room, and I felt myself burning away already. I only knew one thing right then—I was about to meet an immortal, who was either going to do me a favor, or give me yet _another _quest.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. This is what happened when Nico, Annabeth and Connor were crazy off of Red Bull.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There's going to be a reference to something in here, if you know it then tell me in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Check my profile for this.**

**Clarisse POV:**

"What's up?" Hermes asked us.

Percy sighed. "You need something stolen, broken or lost, don't you?"

"Yep. My staff has gone missing."

"The one with Martha and George?" I asked.

Hermes nodded. "I want you to find that one, but not right this second. Travis needs a little help, no?"

"He's probably causing World War III, isn't he?" Percy laughed under his breath.

"Travis is actually taking good care of them. Right now they're a little hyper though, so he has three Energizer Bunnies on crack running around the place." the god explained.

"That's not a surprise," I muttered.

"Do you know where they are?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, and I'll take you there right now. Here's the deal though—"

Of course. There's always one little catch.

"You have to search for my staff on your way to the daycare, and take care of Connor. Make sure he doesn't get killed."

"Deal," I told him.

"Good. Now good luck!" Hermes snaps his fingers, and we transport to the woods.

I saw a little tent a few feet in front of us. I could see the silhouette of two people on the couch and two kids wrestling on the floor. Percy and I took a deep breath, and hoped Nico wouldn't think we were the cops.

Annabeth POV:

"I'm boorrreeed!" Connor whined.

I learned that boys are annoying today. Well, Nico and Connor are. They just run around and pretend to shoot each other.

Nico stood up. "I know! We can play superheroes!"

"That's a great idea!" I agreed.

"I call being Batman!" Nico said quickly.

I saw a box of building blocks near our toys. I grabbed them and stacked one on top of another. Connor and Nico stood behind me and watched me build. I smiled at my creation and stepped back. "There, Camp Half-Blood!"

"That doesn't look like camp," Connor pointed out.

I glared at him. "Shush."

I found a couple of dolls in the toy bin. I picked them up. I've played with them a couple of times, but now they could be demigods like Percy! "Hi, I'm Bill! It's a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood!" I made the other doll start talking. "It sure is, Bill! Let's go learn! Yay, learning!"

Someone towered over me. "Rawr!" Connor had his stuffed animal snake wrapped around his neck. He wore a blanket like a cape. Connor stuck his arms out and pretended to be a zombie. "Rawr!"

The next thing I knew, he had swiped the doll from me, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Give it back, meanie!"

He said something I couldn't hear because he still had the Barbie in his mouth.

"What?" I asked angrily.

He spit out the Barbie. "I said, 'I'm a monster and I'm eating Bill.' I do that."

I took it out of his hand and realized it was covered with his spit. "Ew!" I dropped it on the floor and turned to him. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

He stepped back slowly. I've yelled at him a lot today, and he has learned not to mess with me. This morning he started to make fun of me, so I put glue in his cereal. Travis really should have put that up where we couldn't reach it.

"Anyway," I looked at Nico, who had finally stopped laughing. "I'm going to be Clarisse."

"No. She isn't a superhero." Connor told me.

I hated how he thought that he was in charge of me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can be who I want to be," I growled.

"Fine, fine. I'll be…Nico!" Connor decided.

Nico turned to him. "Hey! I wanna be Nico!"

"No! You're Batman."

"No, I'm Nico,"

"You're Batman."

"I don't wanna be Batman!"

"Okay, then you could be…Annabeth."

"No way! She's a girl!" Nico protested.

"You already act like one. What's the difference?"

Nico jumped at Connor and screamed. They both went tumbling across the floor, trying to smack each other in the face.

Travis burst through the door. "What the Hades is going on?"

"Nico and Connor are fighting." I told him as I pointing to the boys.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Not if I do first!"

Travis walked into the kitchen and brought out some popcorn. He sat down on the couch next to me and handed me some.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I asked.

"Nah, I give up. Babysitting is hard."

"I'm not a baby." I pointed out.

"Whatever."

I heard footsteps outside of the tent. Apparently Travis heard it too because he ran to Connor and Nico (who had stopped fighting) and put one hand over each of their mouths.

"Guys, we're here!" I heard Percy's voice say.

My heart started to beat a little faster. I had to admit, Percy was a little cute, but he's too old for me. He's funny and he doesn't treat me like Connor or Nico. He treats me like a friend.

"Percy? Where's Clarisse?" Travis asked as he let him inside.

Something pushed Travis backwards. He yelped and fell to the ground. "Right here, moron," Clarisse snarled, "How are the kids doing? Are they dead? Hurt? High?"

"No," Travis looked at her with a what-are-you-talking-about face. "They're fine. We need to get moving, though."

"Let's eat a meal here and then be on our way, okay?" Percy suggested.

Nico ran up to Percy. "Percy! Percy! I missed you so much! Connor tried to steal my i-tent—no—i-denty—no— what's that word, Travis?"

Travis took a sip of his soda. He was still sprawled across the floor. "Identity?"

"Yeah, that's it. He said he wanted to be, me even though I wanted to be me, so then he suggested that I be Annabeth—but Annabeth's a girl—so I wouldn't let him be me and he got mad and tried to rip my face off!"

We all stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"They got in a fight." I cleared up.

"Oh,"

"You could've just said that Nico,"

"Why be so confusing?"

Percy stood up and volunteered to make lunch. I ran after him, following him into the kitchen.

"What are we having for lunch?" I asked.

He opened some cupboards and peered inside. "Hmm, well, my mom taught me how to make some simple things. We have…mac 'n' cheese, noodles, and chicken wings. What do you want to eat?"

"Mac 'n' cheese!"

Percy smiled and put it in the microwave. We both sat at the table, and he drummed his fingers.

"So, how did you guys escape?" he asked.

"Nico used his powers." I told him. Percy's eyes widened, and I quickly added, "I already know—we all do. Travis explained it to us."

"Oh. Did he, uh, tell you anything else?" he asked nervously.

"Well, no. Was he supposed to?"

"No." Percy said quickly. "You're not supposed to know anything else."

We sat in silence for a moment; the only sound in the room was the microwave.

I still had one more question. "Percy, how did I get to Camp Half-Blood in the first place?"

"We found you all outside of the camp, bleeding. I think a monster attacked you." I could tell by the look on his face that he was lying. "We brought you inside the Big House and took care of you."

"Then why are we here?"

"We need you to help us on a quest," he explained. "You see, there are some kids your age that are trapped. We're going to sneak in, pretend you're our siblings, and save the others. Then we take you back to camp."

I was still confused. "What about our families?"

Percy sighed. "I-I don't know how to explain this. You guys don't really have families. Not that we know of. Only your godly parents, but they're busy."

Tons of thoughts ran through my mind, but one stood out from the rest. I needed the answer, and I needed it now. "Do you even care about me Percy?"

He looked shocked by the question. "Of course, why?"

"You said you're taking us on this quest to sneak us in to somewhere. After this quest, are you just g-going to leave us? Never talk to us again?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to abandon you, I promise. There are tons of things I can't tell you, I really wish I could though. Once this is over, you probably won't remember it."

"What do you mean?"

The microwave beeped. Percy got up and grabbed some plates. Surprisingly, there was a lot of mac 'n' cheese. He divided it evenly so everyone would get some, and turned towards the door. "Guys, lunch is ready!"

Nico and Connor came rushing in, pretending to be superheroes.

"I'm Batman," Nico said in a low voice. He laughed and said in the same tone, "Clarisse told me I needed to talk like this."

Percy rolled his eyes and Clarisse defended herself. "What? He sounds more realistic now."

We all sat at the table and Travis did something that made Connor gape at him. Travis dumped part of his lunch into the fireplace in the living room. Clarisse and Percy walked over and did the same. Travis then told us, "You guys should probably do it, too. But only a little bit of your lunch."

"But it's mine! Not the fireplace's!" Connor held his plate protectively.

"Connor," Percy knelt beside him. "You need to put some in the fire so the gods don't get mad. Only a tiny bit, okay?"

"But it's mine!" he whined.

"Grow up," Clarisse snatched his plate away from him, and slid some mac 'n' cheese in the fire. She took Nico's plate too, and did the same. "Annabeth, do I need to do the same with you?"

"Nope," I put some in the fireplace and sat back down at the table.

"My life is ruined," Connor said sadly as he picked at the remainder of his food.

"Be quiet and eat," Clarisse ordered. "If you don't I'll make you eat, and I swear you won't like that."

Connor lowered his head and didn't say another word.

"Clarisse is going to be a horrible mom," Travis whispered to Percy and they both laughed.

Maybe Percy was right. Maybe this is my family. I smiled as Clarisse smacked Travis' head. Nico and Connor flung food from a spoon at me. I glared at them and thought to myself, if this is my family, then I'm planning on disowning Nico and Connor as my brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of you who review, it really boosts my confidence and helps me update faster. They will meet Janus in this story (yay!) since someone requested it in my last one. They will also get Madison to explain everything that has happened, once Nico can control his powers. This is a major Percabeth chapter, but no kissing or anything. That would be slightly freaky.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned little Connor...**

**Percy POV:**

Nico and Connor really liked the park so far. Even though we had been there for almost two hours (I thought they would've gotten bored by now.) they really seemed to enjoy it. Annabeth, on the other hand, sat next to me quietly on the park bench, facing away from the other kids.

"Percy," Annabeth asked me. "Can we ride the carousel?"

"Sorry, we can't. We need to save this money for emergencies." I told her gently. She looked down at the sand, frowned, and then started to swing her feet.

We had found our way out of the woods a few hours ago, and Nico begged us to come to the park. Like all kids do, he used the puppy-dog-eyes on us, so we couldn't resist. Well, Clarisse could. She flat out told him, "No," which made him cry. I felt bad for the kid. He looked happier than ever swinging on the swing set, with Clarisse scowling at him as she pushed him back and forth.

Connor was playing in the sandbox. He learned that sand could be used as a weapon to anyone who came near his 'kingdom'. When Travis walked over and asked him if he wanted to swing, Connor launched sand into his face and laughed.

Annabeth really wanted to ride the carousel, but I knew we had to save our money. From what has happened so far, I bet that we would run out before we made it to the daycare center. I tried to get her to play on the slides, but she didn't really care for them.

She looked down and kicked her legs back and forth some more. I half-hoped that I didn't tell her too much about everything. Would she still be as smart as she was before? Could she figure out the truth easily as she could when she was older? If she did, then maybe she could help us. She would understand the situation, and maybe cut us some slack with the "I want it," stuff.

I couldn't help but feel sad for her. She just wanted to have some fun. Plus, we had dragged her into this. She deserved a little reward.

I pulled two dollars out of my pocket. "Here, Annabeth," I helped her off of the bench. "You can ride it _once_. Then swing or play on the slides. If you want, I can get Connor and Nico to play with you,"

"No!" she said quickly, frantically looking around to see if the two boys had heard her. "No, it's okay, really. I'll go swing on the swings next to Nico. No Connor. _Please._"

I had a feeling that she didn't get along with Connor well. "Okay. Get on the carousel and I'll pay."

"Can you watch me?"

"Sure." I told her.

She smiled and skipped to the little stand. A man was in the booth, expressionless, as Annabeth and I walked towards him.

"One ticket please," Annabeth flashed him a big grin.

"That'll be two dollars." He said in monotone.

I handed him the money and watched Annabeth get on a grey horse. She giggled as the horse went up and down over and over. If Nico or Connor saw her on the carousel, they would want to ride it, too. We would have wasted six dollars right then. We already spent five from Travis being 'hungry' every hour it took to get here.

"That was so fun!" she hugged me. "Thank you!"

"Don't tell Nico and Connor, okay?" I whispered to her.

She gave me a thumbs-up and ran towards the swings. I sat on the bench, watching my girlfriend smile as she played, wondering how she would react when I would tell her later.

"This day has been awesome!" Connor bounced up and down.

"And we still have a long way to go till we find the stupid daycare." Clarisse added.

"Aw, come on, Clarisse," Travis nudged her. "Don't be such a downer."

She punched him in the shoulder and said, "Don't insult me or I'll get my dad to rip your limbs off, one by one."

"Impressive. You've been coming up with more descriptive ways to maim people."

"I've had a lot of free time lately," she replied.

We walked down the crowded streets of New York, along with a huge group of people. We spotted a few shops that looked cool, but reluctantly kept going. Annabeth tugged on my shirt and pointed to a shop.

"It's a clothing store," she pointed out. "I saw a sign for it at the toy shop. They sell cheap clothes. And make-up!"

"Annabeth, you don't need make-up. You're beautiful without it." Whoops. Didn't mean for that to slip out of my mouth.

She blushed like crazy and bowed her head. "Thanks…but still, we should get some new clothes."

"For once, I agree," Travis said. "I only have this shirt that isn't ripped or dirty."

I gave in. "Fine. One outfit."

The sign said, "Aphrodite's Beauty Boutique", which made my stomach twist. Clarisse glanced my way and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

Inside, it looked like a unicorn had barfed rainbows. Everything was bright colors, streamers and balloons danced throughout the room. The floor was a pink, fluffy, carpet, and I confirmed my suspicions to be true as soon as the cashier walked out.

To me, she had long blonde hair and grey eyes. _Like Annabeth_. She smiled and waved as we walked in.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot-t-tot," Travis stuttered as he saw Aphrodite.

"Guys, stay here," I told Nico and Connor, who were staring at Aphrodite with their mouths wide open.

Annabeth ran over to a bean bag chair and plopped into it. "It's so fluffy!" she told me with delight.

"That's awesome. Stay here okay?"

"Why would I want to leave this chair?" she answered.

When I got to the counter along with Clarisse and Travis, Aphrodite smiled warmly at us. It made me feel all tingly and funny inside. That's just what she does to you, you know?

"Hey, I heard from Hermes that you guys needed some help?" she asked.

"Uh-uh, yeah, sure," Travis tried to keep himself together. I choked back a laugh and I could tell that he hadn't ever met Aphrodite before.

"Poor darlings!" she clapped her hands together. "I've got just the thing. I'll give you a new haircut and a new style so nobody will recognize you from the airport. It was all over the news, not to mention Hephaestus TV."

"I-it was?" I asked nervously.

"Yep. Now, Clarisse, come with me. Percy, Travis, stay here and watch the little ones. They're so adorable!"

We watched Aphrodite take Clarisse into a dressing room. Clarisse glanced back at us and gave us a threatening look.

Travis leaned against the wall, which flowers were painted on. "Clarisse will kill us if we laugh,"

"How do you know?" Before he could answer, he glanced to where I staring. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Connor, who was holding up a pink bra. Connor and Nico ran over to me and held it up.

Connor poked it. "What is this thing?" He said with a hint of fascination in his voice.

"You do _not _want to know," was all that Travis told him.

Nico laughed. "It looks funny."

"Put it back." I yelled after them as they wandered off. "And don't touch the panties!"

"What are panties?" Nico said over his shoulder. He was searching through the hat rack.

"Girl stuff." I answered.

"Ew!" Connor slammed into a bean bag and buried his face in it. Nico did the same. "Girl stuff is _nasty!_" I barely heard his muffled voice.

Clarisse and Aphrodite came out of the dressing room. Clarisse had her hair cut short and spiky, like Thalia's hair. She was wearing a dark red shirt and ripped jeans.

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do," Aphrodite sighed. "It definitely fits your personality, though. I'm sure Chris will love it. Here's your bag filled with some extra outfits."

Aphrodite looked my way. "Come on, Percy, you're next."

She took me to the dressing room, but when she pulled back the curtain, it wasn't a dressing room. It was more like a salon. There were racks that held kids', boys', and girls' clothes.

She sat me in a chair and had me lean my head back into a sink.

"So I was thinking that we have your hair spike up a little bit in a few places, but have your bangs drop slightly over your eyes. Older Annabeth will love it." She started to babble. "What do you think?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds nice. Whatever you think is best, Aphrodite. You're the pro."

She dried my hair and starting to trim. I watched bits of my hair fall onto the tiled floor. The goddess finally twisted my chair around revealing my new haircut.

"Do you like it?"

I didn't look anything like myself. Like she had planned, part of my bangs were pushed to one side, and pieces of hair stuck up so it looked natural. It was incredible.

"I love it. Thanks,"

Aphrodite pulled my out of my chair and searched through some racks, skipping ones that she thought weren't my style.

"No, too baggy. Skinny jeans? Never! Skull shirt? Eh, more of Nico's thing. Ah-ha! Here," she shoved a black shirt with a trident on it into my arms and shuffled to look for some jeans.

When she led me into the main part of the shop, Travis whistled.

"Man, if she can make you look good, then she'll make me look _mega-sexy_."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You'd never be _mega-sexy_."

"Oh yeah? Watch." He walked into the dressing room with his head held high.

"Oh, boy, this'll be good." Clarisse muttered. She turned and saw Nico and Connor examining tube tops. "Hey! Get over here, you two!"

They rushed over and sat in a bean bag silently.

When Travis came out, his hair was barely under his ears. He wore a simple plaid shirt and jeans. He, too, had a bag with extra outfits.

"Nico and Connor, come here!" Aphrodite said.

They jumped up and ran inside.

"They seemed excited about being alone with Aphrodite," Travis laughed.

"I swear, they're spawns of the devil or something," Clarisse shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Well, Nico is Hades son, and Connor's my brother, so you're right. Technically." Travis smiled.

Annabeth fell asleep in the bean bag. Her blonde hair flowed over the bean bag and she slept.

"Dude, you've got to be more careful when you talk to her." Travis told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You told her she was beautiful, she can't know anything that she didn't know before." Clarisse explained.

"Yeah, well, that's a problem." I told them about the conversation I had with Annabeth in the tent's kitchen.

Clarisse slapped me in the face when I was done. "You, idiot! You'll ruin everything! Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can blab to her about stuff! Not until she's sixteen again!"

Connor and Nico came out; both wear simple tee-shirts. They wore jean shorts, along with big grins.

"The washer-sink-thingy tickled!" Connor told me.

"Yeah!" Nico agreed.

"Annabeth your turn," Aphrodite knelt at her bean bag and slightly shook her awake. Annabeth rubbed her eyes.

When she walked inside, she wore an expression of terror. My stomach tied into knots. She didn't look scared of the 'makeover'. She was terrified of something else.

"I-I have a bad feeling that she heard us," Travis said nervously.

I sat down in the bean bag that she was in before and put my head in my hands. It was all my fault. I never should have told her anything. Clarisse was right.

It seemed like hours until she came out. She was wearing a blue layered dress. She wore light grey socks that went up to her knees and slip-on shoes. It looked perfect for a girl her age.

"Don't you guys love it?" Aphrodite squealed with glee.

"Yeah," Travis patted Annabeth on the head like a dog. "She looks normal. Even though we're not anywhere near normal."

"Th-Thank you," Annabeth barely whispered.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie. Now I'll see you guys later. I've got to reopen the shop. This is what I do in my free time."

I had never even realized she closed it. We waved goodbye ad we walked down the streets, for once looking _normal_."

Most of the streets were crowded with tons of people, so we took a shortcut through an alley. Annabeth took the lead. Light came from the apartments on both sides of us, but only faintly. The sounds of honking horns echoed through the alley.

Annabeth suddenly turned on us, her dagger in her hand. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Nico and Connor jumped behind us, cowering and probably hoping she wouldn't stab them.

"Woah," Travis held his hands up in surrender. "Who decided to give the five-year-old a freaking _dagger_?"

"I pick-pocketed you, duh. Now tell me what you meant when you said 'Not until she's sixteen again,'"

She had determination in her stormy gray eyes, but I doubted she would hurt me. If she had heard the age part, then she had heard the part about me being her boyfriend.

"And if we don't tell you?" Travis did his famous mischievous grin. She smiled the way that Clarisse does when she makes a threat.

"I'll make sure you have an unwanted hole in your stomach." she threatened.

"Fine." Travis took a deep breath and told her everything. About all of my quests, our first kiss, and how Nico and Connor were supposed to be older, too. Nico and Connor stepped out from behind us to hear Travis more clearly. Their eyes began to widen with the more knowledge they got. Finally, when they had the whole story, they took slow, shaky breaths.

"So-so we're not really five," Nico asked, staring at the ground.

"No, we only turned you five so we could get into the daycare." Clarisse answered.

"And I actually let you _do _this?" Annabeth screeched. I could tell she was not happy.

"Uh, yeah."

Her face started to turn red, and I quickly added, "But it was for the safety of the other kids!"

Her expression softened for a moment, and she sat on the ground. We all sat down with her, ready to answer any question she had.

"P-Percy?" she asked me quietly.

"What is it?"

"What was I like? When I was older?"

"You were amazing. You let your best friend sacrifice his life to save the whole world. You're brave and funny and ready to take on anyone who disagrees with you. You were right most of the time when we were older. It'll all be over soon." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry."

"L-let's go," Travis said quickly. "I think I hear someone coming."

We hurried down the alley only to see a dark figure at the end of it. The last thing I heard was a loud thump, and then I blacked out.

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed their little 'makeovers'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about any errors in here. I didn't send it to my beta.**

**Clarisse POV:**

I opened my eyes to see my hands chained to a stone wall. My feet were dangling a few inches above the ground. It looked like we were in a stone castle, judging by the decor. I glanced to my sides; there were two thrones to my left, and a large door on my right. The thrones had golden treasures surrounding them, and large banners hanging over them. I had a bad feeling we were captured by an immortal.

Little Nico stirred beside me. "Wh-where are we?"

"I honestly have no clue."

There's nobody in here except the kids and Prissy. No Travis anywhere.

_Oh, gods. What if they took him? _That would actually be pretty good for me, but not for Connor. Now that he knows Travis is his brother, he would be devastated. As much as I hate the Stolls, I had to save Travis. _Gods, I'm going to regret this._

After a few minutes, Percy, Annabeth, and Connor woke up. We tried everything we could to get the chains off of our hands, but nothing worked. I was not going to give up that easily.

"Annabeth, push your dagger out of its holster using your foot," I told her.

She struggled and struggled, but eventually got most of it out.

I slid my foot out of my combat boot. I used the opposite foot to take off the sock. I tried to grab the handle of her dagger with my foot, but stopped when I heard a commanding voice.

"Just what _are _you doing, miss?"

I looked up to see a man at the door. He looked at us with a blank stare, though by his face he was angry.

"Where's my brother?" Connor spat at him. He tossed and turned, trying to get out of his shackles, but screamed in frustration when he failed.

"That fine young man is with my daughter," he replied, as though it was obvious.

Percy's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Why would he be with your daughter?"

"I bet your daughter's an ugly oompa-loompa, who lounges around eating doughnuts all day. And—" Connor tried to continue insulting the man, but I interrupted him.

"Connor, be quiet, we're talking."

He glared at me then looked down at the floor.

"Anyways," the man said. "He's getting ready. My daughter is so lucky to have such a wonderful fiancé."

Connor's head jolted towards him. "Fiancé? What the—"

"Connor! No cursing." I chided him. I was about to say the same thing, but five year olds shouldn't be saying it. "He doesn't want a fiancé; he doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

"Yes, he does. Veronica is his beautiful fiancée, and they will get married in a few hours. You've been out for a long time, you know."

Annabeth studied him. "What's your name? You can't possibly be this rich." Her eyes stopped at the pile of golden things at the thrones.

"I am Hymen, God of marriages, inspiring feasts, and song. My daughter has been searching for the right guy _forever, _and now she's persuaded that she's found him."

I couldn't help but laugh. Percy joined me.

"Travis? The perfect _husband_?" Percy said between laughs. "Yeah, he's the perfect husband…if you love hoboes!"

"S-Sometimes," I started to say, "He forgets to brush his teeth and shower. He told me that, I'm not lying!"

How could _any _chick be attracted to Travis? She must be weird. Not like us, weird, but _weird weird._

The god gave us a look us annoyance and put up his hand. "Enough. The weddings in a while. I will take off your shackles and handcuff you to the bench in the choir room. It'll be lovely for Veronica, and if you…misbehave, then you will face the consequences."

"What's the consequence? Listening to Justin Bieber songs?" I spat. The guy was the god of songs…

"I like to do things the old-fashioned way. You know, using a guillotine, and hanging by your necks." Hymen smiled wickedly. "I suggest you be good."

"What's a golowtin?" Nico asked.

"Guillotine. It is a device used for carrying out executions by decapitation, or cutting peoples' head off. An angled blade is released by a pulley system and dropped forcefully onto a person's head. They would be chained to the device so they couldn't move out of the way." Annabeth said. She paused and looked at Percy with a confused expression. "H-How did I know that?"

The first thing that came to my mind was that they could still have their powers. Nico shadow-traveled the others, Annabeth knows things from the top of her head, and Connor, let's not hope that he had his powers.

Hymen clapped his hands. "Very good, Miss Chase. Now, I will go help my daughter and her fiancé get ready, be good little captives and don't make too much noise." He walked out, his footsteps echoing throughout the room, and we only had hours to make a plan.

**Travis' POV:**

Two guards held me down, one on my left and one on my right. I twisted and turned to be released from their grasp, but they were strong. Like, Beckendorf strong.

"Hold still!" Another guard ordered from behind me as he pulled a white shirt over my head.

I threw myself to a side and the guards toppled down with me, the shirt only halfway on.

"Don't be a pain!" A guard pulled the shirt backwards and it choked me. I spit in his face and smiled.

"Why would Miss Veronica want this boy of all people?" One questioned. He rolled his eyes and tied my black, polished shoes.

I didn't know who this Veronica was, and I didn't really want to. She must've been the princess of the place; everyone said wonderful things about her.

I was going to be as much of a pain as possible, which would be fairly easy. I would just have to imagine them all as Katie. I always annoyed her, and it was really fun, except she was much prettier than those goons.

It took twenty minutes to get my suit on, since I kept throwing myself on the ground and ripping the tie off. When a guard slapped me, I finally decided to behave, for now. Boy, was I going to give them hell…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my goodies! I practically disappeared from the face of , didn't I? You see…I got abducted by the cookie monster…**

**No, I didn't really. Just had exams, homework, and the business of life… that kind of stuff. I've been thinking about you guys though! I got tons of people reviewing even though I hadn't updated for weeks and thought, "Wow, they must be really liking this story if their taking the time to ask me to update instead of reading other fanfictions." I feel bad for not updating. I'm sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Freaking finally!**

**Disclaimer: Check earlier chapters and look below the author's notes.**

**Percy POV:**

When they unhand-cuffed us from the wall, I was very happy. But then they were probably thinking, "Hey, we'll show these kids how much we love them by releasing them from the wall, to handcuffing them to benches!"

Yes, benches.

As soon as they let us out of the wall-cuffs, (that's what I decided to call them, though Clarisse thinks that's 'a stupid name to call them') they forced me down on my knees so I couldn't get away. I still shook from being nervous. At any moment they could pull out weapons…

"Stay here," the guard ordered.

I obeyed, seeing as how if I didn't that I would have at least twenty guards chasing me down.

Clarisse, however, didn't really like being told what to do. You know her, always, "I don't take crap for anybody!" She fell to her knees for a moment, but looked up with anger in her eyes. She screamed and ran for the door, punching guards in the face as she passed them. Connor, Nico, and Annabeth had already been thrown over the shoulders of a couple guards and were handcuffed to the wedding benches before Clarisse's "smart" escape.

The grand doors were about twenty meters away, and I could tell she wasn't going to make it. Two guards chased after her, the others blocking my way so I couldn't follow her lead. Her speed increased each minute, and I was guessing her heart rate would too.

Then, she stopped.

Clarisse must've been planning it because she smirked as the guards ran straight past her. They spun their heads around quickly and changed their direction. She headed right towards them with a look of determination. At the last minute, she held her arms wide out and balled up her fists. Her fists slammed into the faces of her chasers and they got knocked backwards. It was obvious that they were knocked out: eyes rolled into the back of their head, bloodied noses, and as still as a rock.

They never got up.

The guards around me stood in shock for a moment, and then sprung into action. They leaped over the two unconscious men and dived for Clarisse. She made it to the door and opened it quickly. There were only three guards right behind her, one _right _behind her, and the other two (that were clearly not as fast as him) a couple of meters away. She closed the door tight, and I thought she was gone. Boy was I wrong.

The guard was banging on the door, jiggling the doorknob, anything he could possibly do to open it. She had locked it from the outside, but the guard didn't give up. Over all of the commotion, he probably couldn't hear his comrades coming up behind him…or the door unlocking.

The door swung open and flung a man into the wall it was attached to. She slammed the door into the wall at least three times, saying, "Hi-ya!" each time it collided with his face. The other two guards took action, grabbing her from behind. They lifted her off of the ground, and she kicked them in the stomachs. Both recoiled, but lunged at her as she tried to shut the door. She used her foot to kick them away from the door, and slammed it once more. The guards banged it like the last one did, but this time Clarisse didn't come back. She had locked the door behind her, and was gone.

_And that, Prissy is how you beat the crap out of super-strong, weight-lifting guards. _You_ should try it some time instead of being a 'good' little hostage. _I could practically hear her say in my head.

She would definitely get us out of this, right?

All of the men turned towards me, and within the minute they had pinned me to the bench and placed handcuffs on my hands.

I was shaking slightly, seeing as how they could kill us any minute. They would probably use Nico, Connor, and Annabeth as hostages to get me to tell if we had made that plan.

What were they going to do? They probably saw us as garbage and would lock us up after the wedding…or execute us.

And what about my friends? They were five, and they would most likely get killed before the sun went down.

"Now, since we're stuck in here thanks to your…sneaky friend, we'll be watching your every move," the guard stepped closer to me, invading my 'personal bubble'.

Suddenly, the door swung open. A scrawny boy in a guard's uniform ran inside frantically.

"What is it, Shawn?" a guard watching us snapped towards the boy.

He was panting as he spoke. "The girl, sir…she just…attacked…she's…escaping the castle."

"How many of us did Veronica's father ask for?" the guard said, sounding impatient.

"All…she's a big threat."

"Very well. You four, stay here. We have security cameras all around this room. We can always come back and hurt you like we're going to do to your friend."

They followed the boy into the hall, and we were left completely alone.

"Poor Travis, he has to marry a girl he doesn't even know!" Annabeth said.

"He'll survive," I told her. "He's always has the power of stealing. And annoying people."

We looked around the room in silence for a moment, and I realized the wedding was coming quicker than expected. Pink and blue balloons were lying on the ground, bouncing around a little bit. Streamers hung from the walls, and the two windows taking up the whole wall had light shining through them.

"It looks exactly like a church," I murmured.

"Well, he _is _the god of marriage." Connor pointed out.

I could help but say, "No, duh, Captain Obvious."

Connor just smiled, which was unnatural for someone his age, who would start crying at the tone of my voice.

Nico straightened up a little. "Captain Obvious? So does that mean he's related to Captain Terror the Third?" he said excitedly.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Do I _look _like a skeleton to you?"

"You will after the guards come back and lock us in the grimy dungeon…"

"Percy, why do you think they haven't killed us yet?" Annabeth asked me.

I thought for a moment before answering, "I honestly don't know.

I then realized Nico and Connor had started fighting…again. I didn't know _what _they were arguing about, but it was either stupid or pointless. Or both.

"Guys, we don't have a lot of time—" I started to say, but that's when the wedding song started to play.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Percy's POV:**

We all struggled, twisted and turned, but with no luck we gave up and leaned up against the bench.

"Don't worry, guys. Clarisse will save us," I whispered. "She wouldn't just abandon her friends."

Annabeth looked up at me. "Didn't you say she hated you? How are you two friends then?"

People in black suits ran through the large doors. Their footsteps echoed off of the large castle-like walls. Each and every person sat down in the wooden benches behind us. They smelled like an old lady's perfume, and made all of us wrinkle our noses like we had just smelled Chiron's armpits. Of course, I was _very _happy we didn't know what _that _smelled like…

A small girl in a pink dress skipped down the aisle. She must've been Hymen's second daughter by the comparison between their appearances. I realized it was going to be like a normal wedding. You know, except with gods that could zap us any moment.

Then Veronica walked down the aisle. She had black hair that went just past her shoulders and was wearing a traditional wedding dress, along with tons of jewelry. When I turned back to the front of the room, I noticed Travis. Of course, he was being held back by guards. I would want to run away to if I was about to get married to some random girl.

Connor stifled a laugh and whispered, "He looks stupid in a suit,"

The ceremony began and Hymen went on about commitment, trustworthiness, and all that other good stuff that people die of boredom listening to.

For some reason, I searched the pile of golden treasures behind them. Everything looked the same in the jumbled pile: gold and sparkly, just how Aphrodite would like her jewelry. I could barely make out shapes since almost everything was the same bright shade. But one thing caught my eye.

I remembered it faintly from somewhere. Some memory from a _long _time ago. Not like it was a memory from just yesterday as if I had found a staff in my cereal.

_Staff_.

I smiled as the pieces in my head clicked together.

Hermes' scepter sat atop the group of treasure.

I was racking up a plan on how to get it when I heard Hymen say, "All these valuables behind me are for my lovely daughter and her husband."

"Hades yeah! I'm gonna be freaking rich!" Travis cheered as the guards tightened their grip on him.

"_We're_," Veronica corrected, with a glare in her eyes. "It's both of us since we're getting married. _Right?_"

Travis must've gained knowledge over the past few minutes since he didn't respond to that question. Lesson number one: some things girls ask are not really questions.

"Daddy," Veronica said. "I'm bored. Let me just kiss him already."

A loud sound came from behind us.

We all quickly turned our heads to see two more guards dragging Clarisse through the grand doors.

"Found her, sir." The first guard said with a smirk on his face.

Clarisse didn't look mad. Actually, she had boredom plastered on her face as the guards dragged her past rows and rows of people. She casually tilted her head upward and said, "Sup?" to every row of guests. However, she didn't say "Sup?" to us.

They dragged her up the tiny set of stairs too. Just so she could get up close and personal to Hymen. Her feet hit each stair and she pretended to whine.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. It's okay, just keep hurting me. Ow. I mean _really_, it's fine-OW! That one seriously hurt!"

Hymen studied her for a moment and said, "Welcome back. Enjoyed your little run?"

Clarisse retorted with, "It was quite nice. I would've enjoyed it more if some actual effort was put into catching me though."

Hymen gestured to the guards holding her. "I'd say we did fairly well,"

"Three out of five stars," Clarisse replied.

Hymen stopped the conversation. "Enough! Take her to the guillotine."

"Sir? The guillotine was moved into **this **room." A guard explained.

"Daddy!" Veronica pouted. "I can't have someone die in my wedding."

"Even though we were planning on killing those other demigods?" Hymen nodded his head toward us.

Connor decided to defend himself as he screamed, "Hey! I'm too awesome to kill!"

Hymen and Veronica both glared at Connor before Hymen put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"It's your wedding. Do you want her to be executed right now or after the wedding?"

Veronica glanced at Clarisse and smiled. Not a friendly smile, but a, "Hey! You're about to be doomed!"

"Do it now. But I'm still kissing my husband _right now_."

Travis tried to back up a little as Hymen attempted to convince his daughter.

"Sweetie, I have to say the Royal Speech and—"

"I don't care about stupid traditions! I'm the bride!"

Hymen looked tired as if he had gotten into the same argument before. "Fine. Prepare the guillotine!"


	13. Chapter 13

a/n finally we get to the time where i write the story  
disclaimer i still dont own any pjo characters but i do own the rest of this storyline (laughs evilly)  
percy pov  
I keep thinking when i get out of here im gonna get that staff and save the kids, stupid connor just had to eat that pill. If we get out of here and im intending that we will, im taking him to Hebe, goddess of youth, and switching us out, he is just too risky to have as a kid in that daycare, well get caught! back to the future percy focus on scooting around to get riptide out of your pocket.  
Finally as if by magic it falls out without making a sound. I grab it and look up the gaurds are cuffing clarisse to the guillotine. Thats when my battle instincts kick in and i uncap riptide, cut my shackles off, rush at the gaurds and knock them out. I then hand clarisse one of their swords and rush towards the staff. I grab it and travis, run back to the kids and clarisse then i scream: hermes we got your staff would you mind helping us? Then all i can see is darkness and i hear hymen screaming i'll get you percy jackson! Then we all pass out  
When I wake up, I see we are on hermes's luxury air liner. It looks as if im the only one awake so i decide to see hermes. I walk to the front of the plane and knock on the pilots compartment door. He says: come in percy. so i do. It is just like a normal planes front compartment but covered in gold and silver with a fully automatic control panel in the form of an ipad built in to a la-z boy recliner with a snack bar on the side. Hermes turned around and asked where to percy? So i tell him my plan of switching Connor and my ages, and he says thank zeus! I was hoping you would think of that having connor in that day care would get you killed, no offense to my son of course. So well be at the temple of hebe in about 4 hours go relax with your friends they are awake now. I leave and see connor and nico raiding the snack bar, clarisse polishing her spear, travis changing his outfit and annabeth watching sesame street while playing with her fidjit friend. I walk over to clarisse and travis and tell them where we are going and they nod and travis asks can you also ask hebe to make nico and annabeth forget about us telling them their real age. I agree and go to the xbox and turn on minecraft and start playing while clarisse watches and gives me tips on fighting the different types of monsters in the game. Four hours until we touch down.  
a/n cliffhanger supreme my friends i still cant wait to write about percy as a 5 year chapter will include enchanted chicken mcnuggets sorry about the short chapter


	14. Chapter 14

a/n sorry about yesterdays short chapter hopefully this one will be longer

After about two hours of playing minecraft and gears of war i got bored, so i decide to go talk to nico. When i walk over to him i see that he is playing with his batman play set voicing the characters batman with his low voice and robin with his normal one. It was kinda fun to watch him just be a kid for once. then i ask: can i be robin, by the look on his face i could tell it was a yes we played for what felt like 5 minutes but when i looked at the watch/shield Tyson gave me it said it was almost time to get off the plane. then the voices of martha and george come over the intercom and tell us to get ready to depart and for me to come to the pilots compartment asap.

When i am packing up i notice we only have a little bit of cash left only about $200 bucks. i decide to ask Hermes for some supplies and cash. I then walk to the front of the plane and enter the pilots compartment. I then see a shadow fly out of the air and into georges mouth and hear him say in my mind umm yummy rats. then martha says shut up percy has to listen to master hermes. Then i see hermes nod in agreement He then tells me: percy here is a backpack with 5000 dollars ,an emergency credit card with infinite cash, but, can only be used 3 times so use it wisely, some double stuff oreos, extra clothes and a ipad that you can im on without a rainbow but you still need a drachma. He then tells me be careful of hebes servants they will offer you wine but dont accept it or else you will be forever a toddler. i then exit the plane and see clarisse and the rest of the group waiting. I hand travis the new pack since clarisse has our other one.

We then enter the temple and notice its full of statues of children and babies. when we at last enter the throne room i notice the throne is made out of baby bottles and a crib. The only person here is a child that looks about 7 years old. we walk over to her and she says welcome young ones. I was about to remind her that she is like 7 but i stop myself because i remember she is a god. Then she says in her little girl voice do me a favor and ill grant your wishes.

We are then teleported to a small cave and hear hebe saying find my toy and your job will be done.

a/n cliffhanger time. but sorry about there not being enchanted chicken mc nuggets in the chapter but maybe in the next few chapters there will be review please if i get 20 reviews i will do it in the next chapter.


End file.
